My Guardian Angel
by badwolf0924
Summary: Castiel has come to say goodbye. Castiel is the man of Dean's dreams (literally). Castiel saves the day. Some angsty fluffy Destielness that I just needed to share with you all. Added a bit more than just the original angsty angst. It must end with no angst.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've posted this on Archive of our Own as part of a series of Destiel ficlets, but I like this one so much, I'm posting it here. **

_He was twelve years old, his little brother was sitting next to him in the back seat of their car as their father drove down the road They weren't on a particularly lit street, the lights were scarce, but every one they drove under seemed to go out. It scared his younger brother so much that every time they went under one, he'd squeeze him tighter._

_"It's alright Sammy, don't be afraid." Dean Winchester said to his younger brother._

_"What if there's a monster?" Sam said quietly, but the car was compact, Dean looked up to see his father turn his head sideways a bit and tilt his ear so he could hear Dean's response. Sam was too young, he wasn't allowed to know the truth yet._

_"Don't worry Sammy, the lights going out means our guardian angel is watching over us. There's nothing to fear when he's around." Dean sighed, squeezing Sam back just a bit before releasing his grip all together. Sam held tight, he didn't let go until he'd fallen asleep._

Dean drove down the road, his younger brother asleep beside him. They'd just left a case that ended in a face off between Dean and Cole, it left the elder Winchester feeling a bit down. But he pressed on, he'd get through it, he always did. The road they were on at that moment was dark, and there wasn't much around. Dean found himself starting to nod, so he pulled over at the next motel. It wasn't a five star, but it'd do in a pinch; As usual.

"Sammy!" Dean patted his brother on the chest, waking him from his not-so-deep slumber, "Get up, let's go inside. We got a room."

"I thought you were gonna try to make it back to the bunker?" Sam said groggily, stretching his back.

"Can't, I'm falling asleep." Dean growled, opening his door.

"Side effect of getting older. Grandpa." Sam laughed, climbing out of his side, Dean gave him the evil eye and stood up, slamming his door shut behind him. They pushed into the room, the beds were hastily made, and Dean wasn't sure if the blankets were actually clean.

"Lovely." He sighed, but was too tired to care. He plopped down onto the closest one, lazily kicking off is shoes as he did so. Sam closed the door behind him and didn't bother flipping on the lights, he too found his bed soon enough and climbed beneath the surely bed-bug-ridden sheets. He was snoring within minutes and Dean sighed, adjusting himself on the bed, he turned towards the window looking out into the parking lot. They were open just a bit, he could see a thin line of black asphalt backed by a sea of trees. There was one streetlight keeping the whole thing lit, until it suddenly started to spark. Dean squinted, looking underneath it, catching sight of a trench coat before it went out completely.

"Cass?" He asked himself quietly, Sam mumbled something incoherently from behind him. Dean rolled his eyes and cautiously got out of the bed, being sure to pull his knife from his bag before he opened the door of the room. Once outside he checked his perimeter, there was no one around. Deciding he was seeing things, he turned around to head back into the room only to come face to face with the blue eyed, tilted head angel.

"Hello Dean." He said and Dean closed his eyes, holding back a sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean scolded, "I could have stabbed you!"

"I apologize for frightening you." Castiel replied and Dean hid his knife behind his back, going for nonchalant.

"You didn't." He breathed an awkward laugh. Castiel continued to stare at him, "So, why are you here?"

"I needed to speak with you." The angel said, sounding serious, though he was rarely casual.

"Ok." Dean shrugged, walking to the impala and sliding back onto its hood, "So speak." Castiel sighed, walking slowly to the car after Dean. He didn't get onto the hood, but stood in front of the hunter, his hands in his pockets though they were clearly fiddling with something.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this..." Castiel began and Dean swallowed thickly, unsure of the small flip his stomach just made. He started realizing how nervous Cass looked, the fiddling in his pocket, the avoided eye contact, and that angel never avoided eye contact, at least not with Dean. When he didn't continue, Dean snapped himself from his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Cass?" Dean asked and the angel sighed, his eyes falling shut, a hand finally coming out of his pocket and coming to rest on the bridge of his nose, he was obviously struggling with something, "You can talk to me about anything, you know that." Dean didn't want to seem too pushy, but since the angel showed up and started acting strange, the hunter was itching to know what was up.

"The other day, Hannah kissed me..." He said, his voice was a bit more gruff than normal, Dean's stomach dropped at that statement, he didn't understand why.

"Ok, and?" Dean pried, if Cass wouldn't stop talking at every turn, he wouldn't have to seem so impatient or nosey.

"She did it to show her vessel's husband that she'd moved on, that she wasn't coming back."

"Damn, that's brutal." The hunter said, and it was.

"I know. But after... She said something that bothered me."

"You're a bad kisser? Your lips were chapped? Too much tongue?" Dean suggested options, drawing a small smile from the angel, it was enough to set his heart a flutter, but only a little bit; At least that's what he told himself.

"No." Cass breathed a small laugh, "She said she felt... Well that she felt. She felt guilty, she felt bad. She couldn't go on keeping her vessel from her husband. She vacated it."

"No shit?" Dean asked, relief flooding through him slightly, though he could tell Castiel was struggling with her decision, "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't mind, she was a nice companion, but I couldn't help but feel that she..." He paused, though Dean didn't interrupt, he could tell this time Cass would continue, "I felt that she was attracted to me. It made me feel uncomfortable on several occasions. Awkward, I suppose." Dean laughed a bit, at that moment he wished he had a beer to toss back so he could hide his goofy grin that threatened to sneak onto his face.

"Why?" He said instead, clearing his throat, trying to sound casual. Yes, a beer would have definitely helped, "She was hot, right? I mean, her vessel was... Hot... ish."

"Yes, the vessel, Caroline, was a very attractive woman. But I'm afraid I would have only disappointed her." Cass sighed.

"Oh, c'mon, Cass. You've gotten laid once. Don't be so hard on yourself." Dean smiled slyly, the angel's eyes meeting his briefly before he looked back down. Dean swore he saw a blush burn into those cheeks.

"Not like that, Dean." Cass half smiled as he stared at his shoes and shrugged, "What I mean is... I suppose I've just never really been emotionally available."

"Cause of the whole angel of the lord thing? I get that." Dean nodded, his hands rubbing down the sides of his legs, because his palms were sweating. When had they started doing that?

"No." Cass stuttered slightly, Dean caught his eyes following the line his hands made as he moved them down his legs, he half smiled, beginning to understand. He was still staring at Castiel when he looked back up and locked his blue eyes with Dean's green ones, "Because of you." Dean's hearing disappeared for a moment after that, he continued to stare forward, seeing only blue pools as his mouth fell open. After a couple seconds he collected himself, clearing his throat and gripping tightly at the bottoms of his thighs, refocussing himself so he didn't bound off of the car and grab Cass.

"M-me?" Dean asked, real smooth-like, "What do you mean?" He tried to laugh, it came out awkwardly.

"Dean... Are we really playing that game right now?" Castiel was being straightforward, it made Dean's stomach flip again, it was happening a lot that night.

"What game?" He asked, blinking, trying to see if the angel would disappear, if it had all been a dream concocted by his subconscious.

"The one where you pretend you weren't staring at me, or where your hand didn't linger on mine for too long when handing me something, or where your leg doesn't brush up against mine when we sit next to one another. The signs are there Dean, don't try to make me feel like a fool." Castiel was slightly angry, but the frustration was evident and Dean understood. He felt it too, he just hadn't realized Castiel felt it.

"Cass, I didn't know..." He said quietly, shrugging and looking down at his lap, feeling something like complete shit, "How long?" He finally found the courage to ask as he looked back up at the blue eyed angel.

"Since I raised you from perdition, Dean. Since I left my mark." He stepped forward, placing his hand lightly on Dean's shoulder, his other hand resting on Dean's inner forearm, the one that housed the mark of Cain, "The first mark that mattered to you."

"It's the only mark that matters." Dean muttered, his hand resting atop Castiel's on his forearm, "I thought you didn't... That you couldn't..." He breathed in deeply, his eyes meeting Castiel's again as the angel rolled them and shook his head.

"You're an idiot." He said, "You should have realized that I began to change when I met you. Because of you I am the way I am now. I would have perished long ago were it not for you. Loving you has saved me, I know that." Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, the cogs turning in his head finally slowed down enough for him to register what the angel had just said; When they did he didn't hesitate, he abandoned Castiel's hand for a much better place on his cheek. He rested it there momentarily, caressing a small spot beneath the blue eye he'd fallen for so long ago before he pushed it back into the dark hair he wished was a bit messier. Opting to make it a mess himself he pulled Cass forward, meeting his lips with a hunger he had only discovered moments before.

The kisses were sweet at first; First kisses usually are. The small pecks soon grew into a series of licks and bites, tongues thrashing against teeth which bit against lips which sucked on one another. It was a vicious yet pleasing circle that Dean never wanted to end. Eventually their breathing became labored and Dean pulled away, his forehead resting against Castiel's briefly as he caught his breath and he looked down at where Cass was now resting between his legs as he sat on the hood of his car. Dean couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, and could help the laugh that escaped even less. Soon he and Cass were thrown into a frenzy of laughs and small kisses as they looked openly at one another. Dean did his job well and Castiel's hair was a mess, the way it was when they first met, the way Dean liked it.

"Cass, this is crazy." Dean said, slightly growling as he held onto the angel's arms, afraid he might disappear. Which was a logical fear, knowing Castiel.

"But it's right." Cass said softly, and Dean decided he wanted to hear that tone from Castiel always.

"It is... It's... This is... What is this?" Dean found himself asking, afraid of the answer, knowing what it was he wanted. Castiel didn't reply at first, he sunk his lips into Dean's hair and stroked at the back of his head. Dean soon found his face buried into the angel's neck as he did this, it was comforting. It was steadfast becoming the hunter's favorite new position to be in with the angel, though he was sure there would be other positions he favored soon enough.

"It's goodbye." Castiel said, so maybe no new positions.

"What?" Dean asked, panic settling in slightly as he pushed back against the angel and looked up wide-eyed at him, "This is what?" He asked again, just in case Cass hadn't heard.

"I'm going to leave this vessel, Dean. I'm going to return to heaven." Castiel said bluntly, tears welling up behind his eyes that Dean knew were just for him.

"Why?" He asked, his own tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, "You can't leave me, Cass. I still need you." His voice broke slightly, but he wasn't ashamed.

"You'll be fine without me." Cass said, though his voice was unsure.

"No." Dean shook his head, his eyes falling for just a moment, long enough that tears spilled over and down his cheeks, "No, Cass." He looked back up, those blue eyes still staring down at him apologetically and he wished he could return to a moment before when they were full of adoration.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes falling shut and the tears flowing freely. Dean had never seen Castiel break down, and this moment would stick in his memory as he fell forward, his head resting on Dean's shoulder as he let the small sobs escape, his shaky breaths tickling Dean's neck. The hunter wrapped his arms around his angel and let him cry for a moment.

"How do you even know Jimmy is still alive in there? You've been torn apart and put back together so many times, Cass." Dean said it softly, as if he was giving the angel an out so he didn't have to feel bad, "Besides, I just got you. You literally just told me you love me and now you want to leave? That's bullshit, Cass, and you know it." Cass stopped shaking for a moment backed up, his wet red-rimmed eyes staring deeply into Dean's as he leaned forward, kissing the hunter. It was a tear-soaked kiss, but it was just as amazing as the others, more meaningful somehow.

"I have to let him live." Castiel said, "I'd be selfish to be happy with you, but not allow Jimmy to be happy with his family. With the people he loves."

"So? Be a little selfish for once, it's not a sin." Dean smirked and Castiel smiled, "There's that smile I love." He said, a breathy laugh escaping and he wanted to kiss that smile, to devour it and never let it go.

"But it's not mine." Cass said suddenly and Dean opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, realizing it was the truth. He sighed, pressing his head into Castiel's chest as he gripped the angel's back, not wanting to let him go. Cass ran fingers through Dean's hair as he searched for what to say. He moved his hands down and cupped the man's face, turning his head up so he could look at him, "You might have to let me go now, Dean. But I will always be here. You'll know it when I am." He moved a hand down to Dean's shoulder, "We're connected." Dean rolled his eyes to the side and tried to turn his head to hide his tears but Cass held him there, not letting him turn away. So Dean kissed his palm instead, resting his head against the hand he'd so longed to hold, so he held it. He brought his hand up and covered Castiel's interlocking their fingers.

"We should have done this sooner." Dean laughed, smiling up at his angel who smiled back down at him.

"Yes, we should have."

"It was never the right time."

"No, it wasn't." Cass laughed.

"Between you getting duped by Metatron and me turning into a demon..." Dean began, pulling Castiel's hand down to his lap and he began to rub circles on the back of it.

"Let's not forget about me trying to be God, or the apocalypse." Castiel added with a smile.

"Could have happened in Purgatory." Dean shrugged, smiling up at Cass who rolled his eyes.

"Right, with Benny there and us running for our lives. We could have stopped to have a heartfelt pow wow at any moment." Castiel's sarcasm was strong.

"We've been really busy." Dean laughed, gripping Cass' hand tight.

"We really have." Castiel said, sighing sadly as he looked up at the sky, seemingly searching for something.

"So what happens if you exit Jimmy's body and he drops dead? Can you climb back in and we can live happily ever after?" Dean asked, anticipating the answer he almost already knew.

"No. I cannot get permission from a corpse... So..." Cass seemed almost hesitant now, unsure if Jimmy would be in there. He'd been proclaimed brain dead before, but Castiel was still in there, the wall he'd built was still up.

"Damn..." Dean sighed, "No chance of getting you to stay? Even if I asked nicely?" He smiled fakely and Cass laughed.

"I'm sorry." Cass said quietly, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I'd ask for a little more time, but you're pretty set on this..." Dean sighed sadly, pushing himself up off of the impala.

"I am." Cass confirmed, though he sounded like he might be trying to convince himself.

"Alright, well if this is the last chance I'll have to kiss you..." Dean said and leaned in, his free hand cupping Castiel's cheek, his lips soft and giving as he caressed Castiel's tongue with his own. The kiss was slow and agonizing, every second that passed made Dean want to cry, but he held back. When it ended and they broke apart, Dean stepped back, releasing Castiel's hand. He breathed deeply, his green eyes meeting with Castiel's blue ones for probably the last time. "I love you, Castiel, angel of the lord."

"And I, you, Dean Winchester." Cass half smiled, tightlipped, "Goodbye."

"See ya." Dean half waved as he pushed his hands into his pockets as Cass tilted his head up towards the sky, his mouth falling open as a blue mist escaped it. It circled around Dean for a moment before it continued up. Dean lost sight of it as he looked back at the now vacant vessel. It stood rocking for a moment before the eyes opened. Dean caught the blue eyes in his, but immediately understood that it wasn't Castiel looking back at him.

"Hi Dean." Jimmy said, his voice completely different from the angel's, "Long time no see." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"You remember everything, don't you?" Dean asked.

"Uh," He cleared his throat, nodding and looking around, "I do. Yeah..."

"Alright, give me a moment, I'll wake Sam up, we'll take you home." Dean sighed, walking past Jimmy.

"Thank you." Jimmy said, leaning against the impala.

"Don't do that." Dean said, turning back momentarily to look at the still trench-coat clad man who was quickly standing. Dean went inside and woke up Sam.

"Huh?" Sam sputtered awake as Dean shook him, "What's up? What's wrong?" He asked, hopping out of bed and fumbling for the light. When he turned it on, he saw Dean's eyes, wet and red, "Are you ok? What happened?" He looked around for signs.

"Uh..." Dean scratched at the back of his head and cleared his throat, "Cass is gone."

"What? What do you mean, gone?" Sam asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I mean, he felt bad so he went bye bye. We've gotta take Jimmy back to Illinois." Dean replied, picking his bag up off the floor and throwing it onto the bed. He sat on the edge and began angrily tugging on his shoes.

"Jimmy!?" Sam exclaimed, running to the window and looking out to see Jimmy standing awkwardly bobbing his head to something.

"Yes, Jimmy Novak, Castiel's vessel. We're taking him home." He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "You coming?" He turned and began walking away.

"Yeah, I'm coming... Dean!" Sam said, stopping his brother from heading out the door, he turned back, his eyes wide with anger and annoyance, Sam knew it was all for show, "Are you ok?" He asked and Dean let his facade falter for a moment before breathing deeply and turning to walk out of the room.

"I have to be." He shrugged and closed the door behind him. After a couple minutes Sam joined them and they hit the road.

_Dean was 35, driving down the street with his little brother in the front seat next to him. The road they were on wasn't very well lit, every street light they drove under seemed to burn out. The hunter wasn't scared, just annoyed and the headlights weren't doing their job._

_They passed under one well lit light that burst into a cascade of sparks as they drove under it and Sam breathed a small laugh. Dean looked over at him, confusion marking his face._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Nothing, just..." He looked up at a light as they passed under it and it too burnt out, "You think that's him? That's Cass, watching over us?" Dean's eyes widened as he looked back to the road, his eyes catching a light as it went out and he smiled, rubbing a hand over his shoulder as he did so._

_"Yeah, yeah I do."_

**Now I know that we've learned on Supernatural that Jimmy doesn't actually exist anymore, and Cass couldn't actually vacate the body and return to it... Soooo... Y'know... I just wanted to give them a sad, yet happy, ending. Idk what made me think of this. I'm a monster, OKAY!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote that first part and didn't intend to write more... But then I got ideas. And decided I wanted there to be a happy ending, because I can't stand unhappy angsty endings without resolve and it just makes me sad and the show does that and I want to be happier than the show, because that's what we all turn to fan fiction for, isn't it!?**

**So this is a bit of... Sexy? Yeah, sexy. Idk if y'all have read my other sexy story, but I like to call what I write classy smut, cause well... I don't like certain words. So yeah... Enjoy this sexy dream thing. Yay!**

He had trouble sleeping, had been having trouble sleeping, since it happened. Since happiness was handed to him and the ripped away again in a matter of seconds.

With a sigh he sat up in bed. The bunker was quiet, Sam was already asleep. He decided maybe a shower would calm him down, help him sleep. If he thought about that angel anymore, he'd need a cold shower. He trudged from his room to the bathroom and pushed open the door.

When it opened, it wasn't the bathroom. He was instead standing in a field. It was daytime as well, the breeze was light and it was quiet.

"Well damn, I'm either dreaming or dead." Dean said to himself, turning, but the door was gone.

"A little bit of both." Came a reply, the voice all too familiar to Dean, as it had been playing in his head for weeks on end. He turned to see Castiel standing a few feet away, his hands behind his back, "Travelling to heaven has always been possible in a dream state. You just need a guide. It would seem that I am yours."

Dean closed the short distance between himself and Castiel. He gave the Angel no chance to say another word as he captured his lips with his own, his hands flying up to grasp the sides of his face. "Dean!" Cass gasped, breaking away for air, his hands covering the hunters.

"God Cass," He replied, kissing his way to the angels ear, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well Dean. Though I can't say I haven't been looking in on you these past weeks." Cass said softly against Dean's ear, sending shivers down the Winchesters spine.

"I thought you might." Dean smirked as he held tightly onto Castiel, not wanting to let go. Cass leaned back finally, so he could look into his hunters eyes. They stared at one another for what seemed like hours. Finally, Dean leaned in, placing a light kiss on Castiels' lips with a sigh.

"Hi." He said softly, and Cass replied with a breathy laugh, his forehead falling against Deans.

"Hi." Castiel replied, a hand running up and down the length of Deans arm.

"What am I doing here, Cass?" Dean asked, his hands gripped at the back of Castiels' jacket.

"I told you, you're dreaming. That's how I can appear to you in this form. Were it not for your mind, I'd just be a voice on the wind." Castiel replied and Dean laughed, his head tilting back as he looked at the trees and the sky.

"Poetic." Dean said before looking back into Castiels' eyes. The wonder and affection he saw there made his throat tighten for a moment, until his mind ventured elsewhere; "So, how often have you been checking in on me?" Dean asked and Castiels' eyes widened, and he cleared his throat, his eyes darting all around, looking anywhere but at Dean.

"I, uh, well to tell the truth I do little else. I'm not really... Able to function unless I've made sure you're alright for the day, and I cannot rest until I'm sure you're sleeping safe."

"Well Cass, aren't you a sweetheart." Dean teased, the sparkle gleaming from his eye as he smirked across at his angel, "so you've uh, checked in on me at bed time then?" Dean's mind was bordering the unholy at that moment, and he hoped Castiel was catching on. His hopes were affirmed as the angels cheeks burned red.

"I suppose I have... Yes." He looked around for a moment before raising his eyes back up to lock with Deans.

"See anything... Interesting?" Dean asked, smiling wickedly and leaning in, his lips brushing against the angels earlobe. He felt a tremor run through cass' body as hands grasped at his back for support, "Anything you like?" Dean licked at Castiels' ear, the angel let out a shaky breath and something akin to a whimper.

"Yes..." He breathed, the fabric of Dean's shirt becoming wrinkled beneath his fists, "Dean." He gasped as the hunter bit lightly at his ear. The muttering of his name sent sparks alight through his stomach and settled somewhere between his legs. He leaned back and dove back in, with a growl, capturing Castiels' mouth again. Though this time he made sure to lick his way in aggressively, the desire all too apparent within him, fueling his actions.

"I've thought about you a lot, Cass." Dean breathed against his angels neck, his hands feeling their way down Castiels' torso to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up. Cass shivered as he felt rough hands drag along his skin.

"I know." Castiel replied, his hands carding through dean's short locks, "I heard you, calling my name." Dean smiled against the fresh mark he'd left on Castiels' neck.

"Did you?" Dean asked, sucking just below his first mark, "Did you watch everything, or did you only come when your name was said?"

"I was there the whole time." Castiel admitted rather sheepishly, "I spent most of the experience trying to get inside your head, to see what you were imagining."

"Did it work?" Dean asked, "Cause I was imagining something like this."

Suddenly the world shifted around them, they were no longer outdoors, but inside a hotel room. A nice hotel room. The bed sat in the middle of a large bright room. It's sheets were white, and seemingly glowing. Dean took Castiels' sudden awestruck state to walk him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the side of the soft mattress, and he was able to ease him down onto it.

"You were imagining this?" Castiel asked, his eyes still wide.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged, "I've had plenty of fantasies in strip clubs and dingy motel rooms... But you deserve more than that Cass. You deserve so much more." Dean grasped at the sides of his angels face again as he leaned over him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Castiel leaned in fully, his tongue slipping into Deans mouth in a greedy kiss. He pulled the hunter down with him, until he was completely on his back and Dean over him.

Dean leaned back in shock at his new position, but only for a moment. He soon grew accustomed to the welcome pressure against his growing erection and pushed down against Castiels' nearly identical arousal.

"God I've wanted you so bad, Cass." Dean said between desperate kisses to the Angels jaw and neck, "We should have done this at least once before you left."

"If we had done this, Dean, I am afraid I would have never left." The angel answered honestly, and Dean laughed lightly, his kisses ceasing for a moment and he settled down onto Castiel.

"Even better." He replied, sighing as he looked up at his angel from his new resting place against his chest, "I just hate that I can't even talk to you."

"You can always pray, I will answer." Castiel said, smoothing a hand through Deans hair.

"It's not the same." Dean replied, his thumb running across Castiels' lower lip, "You can't talk back to me."

"I can always find you here." Castiel replied and Dean sighed, smiling.

"It'll have to do. For now." Dean said, pushing himself up to connect their lips once more.

He allowed his hands to roam and he pushed the jacket off of Castiels' shoulders the best he could. The angel lifted to accommodate this action and tugged at the hem of the hunters shirt. Dean leaned back and pulled it up, quickly discarding the fabric. Castiels' eyes widened in wonder as his hands slid down, grazing his sensitive chest along the way. Dean breathed out shakily, bending down to nip at the collar of Castiels' shirt and he began to unbutton it slowly.

"You might want to hurry, Dean." Cass said suddenly and Dean shrugged.

"What's the rush, we've got all night."

"Time works differently here. We could have an hour more, or we could have twenty minutes, nothing is certain." Castiel sounded forlorn as he revealed this fact to Dean.

"Twenty minutes, huh... I can work with that." He smiled and tugged apart the rest of Castiels' shirt, tearing off a few buttons as he did so, "Do you know how much I've wanted to do that." He eased the shirt off of the smiling angel and his hands soon found their way lower.

Tugging at the tops of his trousers, Dean pulled the angel against him and popped the button on them at the same time. He quickly stepped back and discarded his own jeans. The thought occurred to him a bit too late that this was his dream, he could have simply wished for them to be without clothes and it probably would have happened.

"But undressing you has been so much fun." Dean said out loud without realizing he'd been thinking his previous thoughts.

"Has it?" Castiel asked, his head tilting slightly. The fact that he could look so innocent in such a compromising position sent a fresh spark of desire through him and he suddenly became possessive, wanting to covet every part of Castiel that he could. But he didn't have time. It was so precious at that moment that he wondered if he could do everything he wanted to. He settled for snaking a hand down between them so he could palm Castiel through his briefs. The angel let out a shaky breath at the contact; He swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out to lick at Dean's lips, an unvoiced question that Dean answered willingly. Their lips slid against one another's quickly and messily, teeth bit and knocked as Dean wrapped his hand around a part of Castiel he'd always longed to feel.

"Can I touch you, Dean?" Castiel asked suddenly, so quietly that Dean might not have heard it had his ear not been next to the Angel's mouth.

"Please do." Dean replied with a large grin breaking on his face. Cass let out a small noise as he ran his hand down the length of Dean's torso and landed on the hard ridges that were so obvious through the hunter's boxers. Dean's breath hitched slightly as he began to rub, the welcome friction a sudden relief. As a hand slipped inside, Dean became aware of their short time frame and leaned back suddenly and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, their remaining barriers were gone and Castiel laid before him, in all his unholy glory. He seemed surprised and entertained at the sudden loss of fabric separating them and continued to stroke Dean with fervor.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed suddenly and the hunter jumped a bit.

"What?" He asked, looking around them for signs of danger, it was then that he realized they were in his room in the bunker.

"You're waking up." Cass said solemnly and Dean shook his head, his hands moving back up to stroke at Castiel's cheeks.

"No, I don't wanna." He refused, closing his eyes and willing himself to stay asleep.

"Someone is waking you up, probably Sam." The angel said and Dean continued to shake his head.

"I refuse." Dean said stubbornly, Castiel laughed and Dean opened one eye to gaze down at the smiling face beneath him, "I don't want to leave you again so soon." He carded a hand through his angel's hair.

"You'll see me again soon enough." Cass smiled softly, and pulled Dean down to him, "Next time you fall asleep, I'll be waiting." He brought their lips together in the tenderest of kisses.

"And we'll pick up where we left off?" Dean asked, smirking as he looked down at their flush bodies.

"Yes." Cass replied, laughing slightly.

"Just don't even bother getting dressed. Stay here, like that." Dean stood up, looking down at Cass.

"If that's what you want." Castiel replied, "Just imagine me like this." He shrugged and stood, his hand splayed out against Dean's chest.

"It'll be my pleasure." Dean winked, a hand coming up to cover one of Castiels as he pressed a kiss into his forehead.

"Dean!" A sudden voice pierced through his dream and then Castiel was gone and he was alone in his room.

"Cass?!" He shouted, looking around, slightly panicked.

"Dean!" It was Sam's voice calling out to him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was lying in his bed and his brother's blurred face was above him, a scowl very apparent.

"Sam?" Dean asked, blearily.

"Yes." Sam scoffed, "Wake up, we've gotta go."

"Why?" Dean groaned, rolling over and hugging his pillow against his chest, "Wanna sleep." He yawned.

"You can sleep after we finish this case." Sam groaned, annoyed, "I've got a lead on where Rowena might be." Dean shot up in bed.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stretching.

"Unfortunately it came from Crowley... But hey, I'll take it." Sam sighed and then stiffened immediately.

"What?" Dean asked, noticing Sam's sudden uncomfortable demeanor.

"I'll uh, leave you to get ready. Maybe take a shower." Sam said, turning and looking back over his shoulder, "A cold shower..." And then he was gone and Dean's eyes widened and he looked down to where he was indeed pitching a tent. He groaned and threw his pillow across the room before standing and heading for the shower, though he hoped Cass would be watching and he smiled at that thought.

**MORE TO COME! YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jimmy Novak darted down an alleyway, his daughter leading the way. They sprinted across streets and ducked behind cars; whoever was chasing them was too far behind to keep up. They'd lost them, but they kept running, not wanting to give the bastards a chance to find them. _

_Jimmy saw what looked like an abandoned house, and kicked the door in, a skill he'd learned from his time with Castiel. There were a few rats inside, but nothing to be too worried about. _

_"What the hell was that about, Castiel!?" Claire exclaimed, slamming down against a wall._

_"I've already told you, I'm not Castiel anymore. He left for good." Jimmy replied, annoyed with the repetition. He'd been telling Claire this fact since he retrieved her from the group home. _

_"How am I supposed to believe that? You left us! For Years! Then mom left, then I got stuck in that damn home! Had it not been for Randy-" She laughed, and ran her hands through her hair, stopping when Jimmy shot her a dangerous look and he reminded her of the angel in that moment. She was afraid of what he might or possibly could do. _

_"And I'm truly sorry." He said instead and the sentiment surprised her, "I thought I was doing my duty, that I was helping out an angel of the Lord..." He breathed a laugh and shook his head, "Turns out he was just a troubled child trying to find himself." _

_"I guess we have that in common." Claire replied, still obviously extremely angry. _

_"Look, baby, I'm sorry. But I'm back now, we can be a family again." His voice was tender and for a moment, she was almost taken back to when she was a child and all she wanted to do was spend time with her daddy. _

_"Dad, I'm not your baby anymore. It's a bit too late for us to be a family..." She stood, brushing off her pants, "So, I appreciate you saving me and everything... And I'm sorry, but if a family's what you want, go back to Castiel. Because honestly, I'm finished with you." She stormed out of the door and Jimmy followed her. She quickly disappeared around the corner and he collapsed on the porch._

_"She'll be back." He said to aloud, telling himself that she just needed time to cope. _

_Eventually he went back inside and made himself a bed on the floor and slept. It felt like years since he'd last done so, and it very well may have been. Even when Castiel's grace had been fading, he hadn't slept. The last time he slept was when he was human, but Jimmy didn't really remember much of that; he'd been sent to the furthest recesses of his mind. Having an angel occupy your body was a complicated process._

_So he slept, for hours. And he was confident that when he awoke some time the next evening that Claire would be there, that she'd be back for good, and she'd be happy that he returned finally after all these years. _

_But she wasn't. She was nowhere to be seen. And he cried and screamed and yelled until finally he looked upwards. _

_"Castiel, you son of a bitch!" He shouted the familiar words; the words that had been yelled by him before, words that had been shouted at him by Dean. He growled out loud as he thought of Dean. The angel's love for that hunter, "I need you back! I don't want to be here anymore! You let me go, Cass!" He sighed defeated as the house around him began to rumble. He blacked out._

_He was standing on a road, under a street light, it was almost recognizable, like he'd been under it recently. Perhaps he had. He turned quickly at the sound of wings and suddenly he was staring at himself. _

_"Jimmy?" The gruff voice said with a tilt of his head and a crease of his eyebrows. _

_"Castiel." He replied, knowing the angel when he saw him._

_"You are unhappy." He stated and Jimmy laughed bitterly. _

_"An understatement, Cass... Just, let me go, please." He begged, "There's nothing for me down there anymore. You can have my body as your vessel... You can be with Dean, just let me die." _

_"If that is what you truly wish." Castiel sighed, stepping forward, a hand extended._

_"It is..." Jimmy said and then closed his eyes, "Yes." He said confidently and Castiel nodded, stepping closer. His palm brushed against Jimmy's forehead and a bright white light shone, engulfing the both of them._

Dean's hand twitched as he stared down Crowley. No amount of luck could save the king of Hell's measly existence now; not when the first blade was within the hunter's grasp. It was a mere arms length away.

Rowena, Crowley's apparent mother, stood off to the side. Her eyes were covered, her mouth gagged, her hands bound behind her back and Sam held onto her tight. Though he hadn't expected the first blade to be there and thought that perhaps Crowley planned for things to happen as they were.

"Dean." Sam struggled, sending up a silent prayer to Castiel. He may not have had a body anymore, but he could still help, or at least the young Winchester hoped he could, "Don't do this... It's not worth the risk." Sam pleaded, recalling the days when he was addicted to demon blood, convinced he could do something good.

"I know, Sammy... It's just... So hard." Dean struggled against the call of the mark. His heart pounded in his ears and sweat broke out in a sheen across his forehead. He swallowed thickly as he tried to look away from the blade, but couldn't draw his eyes away from it.

"Come on, princess." Crowley teased, "Isn't this what you've always wanted? To kill me?" He raised his brows, obviously baiting the hunter, "Well now's the chance. Do it." Rowena made sounds of protest from the side, but they all ignored her.

"Don't listen to him, Dean." Sam urged, Dean let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"Cass." He said quietly and Crowley grumbled something under his breath, "I need your help, man. I can't walk away here. It won't let me." His hand fell across the mark of Cain on his arm and it burned to the touch at being in such close proximity to the blade.

"Your angel boyfriend can't help you, Dean. Remember? Cassie went bye bye." Crowley laughed, "Pick up the blade and shove it into my gut. You know you want to. You know you _need _to." Dean stepped forward at that, a shaky hand outstretched and hovered over the blade.

The doors were suddenly blown open; through the debris walked Castiel, back in his true vessel.

"Cass?" Dean asked, his hand freezing above the blade.

"Oh brother." Crowley growled, rolling his eyes.

"Cass?" Sam asked, confused and soon realized his questions wouldn't be answered. The look in Castiels' eye was fierce and they settled on Dean's hand, which was still frozen above the blade.

"Step away from the first blade, Dean." Castiel commanded and Dean let his face drop. When he opened his eyes again, they were gleaming with tears as he struggled against the pull.

"I can't." He choked back a sob and the angel was suddenly at his side.

"The mark does not control you, Dean." Cass said, a hand coming up to grab Dean's and he pulled it away from the bit of bone that seemed to control him at that moment.

"Sure feels like it does." Dean replied and Castiel laid a hand over the mark.

"It doesn't." He said softly and Dean raised his eyes to meet Castiel's, "What did you tell me? That night?" He asked a question that Sam didn't quite understand, but the younger hunter suddenly felt like he was intruding on a private moment. Dean shook his head, not quite understanding, "You told me this is the only mark that matters." And Sam was instantly confused until he saw Cass raise his hand to Dean's shoulder, "Does that still hold true?"

Dean looked to his shoulder to where Castiel was gripping the exact spot that his handprint still rested and he nodded, and dropped his head again.

"You can fight this, Dean." The angel urged as he raised his other hand to Dean's opposite shoulder and began to push him back, away from the blade.

"Well that's boring." Crowley suddenly sighed from behind them. They all directed their attention to the king of hell. He walked to the blade and picked it up, stuffing it into his suit jacket. He then walked to Rowena and grabbed her arm, "I suppose I'll be seeing you all later." And then they were gone and Sam was stumbling forward, trying to hold onto nothing.

"That was easy." Sam laughed but soon realized he was talking to himself. When he looked over at his brother and the angel they were still locked in an intense stare down, Castiel's hand still on Dean's shoulder. Sam cleared his throat and nodded, "I'm uh, just gonna... Go wait outside... I guess." He quickly darted out the blown away doors, muttering something about Castiel coming in quieter and was out of view. And ear shot, which was how he preferred it.

"You're back." Dean stated, still surprised, "I thought... What about..." He didn't really care why Cass was back and in Jimmy's body, he grasped at the front of his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him hard. Then he let go and stepped away, "You're not... You're not gonna leave again, are you?"

"No." He replied, and meant it, "Jimmy's gone. His life was sort of a wreck, beyond hope... So he..." He cleared his throat and Dean's eyes widened, "He asked me to let him go. So I did. He let me back in, and I let his soul ascend..."

"That was mighty nice of you, Cass." Dean smiled and Castiel shrugged, "So you're here for good?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I suppose I am."

"So technically... This is _your_ body now, right?" Dean asked, stepping towards him again and running a hand down his side, grasping at the angel's waist.

"I suppose." Cass shrugged, "Why?" He asked and Dean smiled.

"You'll see." He said, releasing his waist only to capture his hand and thread his fingers through the angel's, "C'mon let's go."

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, allowing himself to be dragged behind the hunter.

"Home." Dean answered, looking back to where the angel had his brows raised in question, "Because I'm never letting you leave my sight again."

"So the bunker will be my home now?" He asked and Dean shrugged.

"If you want." Dean replied, uncertainty invading his confident features.

"Yes." Cass replied quickly, if only to bring back the smile that he'd grown to love, "I mean... I'd like that." He said, trying to tone down his eagerness. Dean only smiled again in response, drawing out the same grin from the angel. They found Sam waiting down the hall a bit and when he saw them he rolled his eyes and started towards the car.

"I'll ride in the back." Sam suggested and climbed into the back of the Impala. They drove down the road on their way to the bunker. Sam watched as every streetlight they drove under went out in a cascade of sparks.

"Is that you, Cass?" Dean asked and the angel looked up from where his eyes had been previously glued to their intertwined fingers. Castiel looked out the window and smirked as the light quickly burned out.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He replied and looked back to Dean, chancing a quick glance to the confused younger Winchester in the back seat.

"I thought that was only when you were... I don't know... Looking down on us." Sam asked, his mouth slightly open as he watched every light burn out.

"It just means I'm with you." Castiel said, smiling as his eyes briefly met Dean's, "That I'll always be with you." Dean smiled and turned back to the road; he drove on.

**FIN! AND BAM IT TIES IN WITH THE FIRST PART! YAY! ok this is it fo realz. happy ending. woooooooooooh!**


End file.
